


Shared Space (This Ship Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us)

by escritoireazul



Category: Country Music RPF, Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bisexual Character, Crossover, F/F, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Serenity</i> keeps Kaylee's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Space (This Ship Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sionnain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sionnain/gifts).



> Written for Sionnain who talked about how wonderful it would be to see the Drive-By Truckers in space. And then I got inspired, even though I don't normally write RPF.

Zoe puts her hands on her hips and frowns at Cooley. Kaylee keeps expecting her to cross her arms over her chest, completely shut down her body language, but then she realizes Zoe's actually keeping her hands free to go for her guns, like she'd actually shoot someone inside _Serenity_ while they're hurtling through space.

Without really thinking about it, Kaylee strokes her hand along the nearest bit of Serenity. That's her good girl.

Cooley ignores Zoe, of course. He's too busy smoking and leaning against the bulkhead to actually do anything.

_Serenity_ sure is cramped with all these extra people on board, but the Captain and Zoe and that Patterson guy go way back to the war and when the _Truckers_ got destroyed and they picked up the distress call, well, nothing doing but for them to go rescue the crew.

Kaylee don't mind none. They're an interesting crew, sure enough, and she really likes their mechanic. Shonna's real smart and acts all respectful of Kaylee's engine room and _Serenity_ herself. She's real pretty, too, especially with her lips all slicked up and swollen from kissing Kaylee.

Shonna slings an arm across Kaylee's shoulders and presses their bodies together. She tips her head against Kaylee's and giggles a little.

"She trying to glare him to death?" she asks.

"Somethin' like that." Kaylee puts her hand at the small of Shonna's back, then slides it lower to rest at the top of her ass. Shonna leans into her touch and all Kaylee wants is to get her alone in the engine room again, oil and sweat and salty skin.

There's a crashing sound and then Ben and Jayne come stumbling into the mess. They're both carrying brown bottles, some highly alcoholic drink the _Truckers_ crew brought with them. Jayne's taken quite a shine to it and because of that, to Ben. He even brought out Vera to show her off and everything.

They're supposed to be having dinner, but Shonna pinches the curve of her hip and gives that wink and smirk combo that makes Kaylee melt.

"Let's get out of here," Kaylee murmurs and they slip off back to the engine room. There's so many people around probably they won't be missed. Even if they are, _Serenity_'s good at keeping Kaylee's secrets.


End file.
